1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protectively encapsulated radio frequency identification device (RFID) and method of use. The invention further relates to an improved method for the sanitary processing of animals that utilizes the novel RFID. By incorporating the inventive RFID in the unique processing method disclosed herein, greater levels of safety and sanitation will be available while at the same time improving the palatability and consistency of the meat product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a need in the meat packing industry for a method of tracking and identifying the various steps and procedures involved in preparing and processing an animal for human consumption. This need has arisen as a result of consumers and advocate groups' demands for cleaner facilities and safer meat handling methods. As a result many proponents have advocated for increased product sanitation by forcing processing plants to ensure that during each stage of the processing procedure the sanitary quality of the product remains uncompromised.
In an attempt to address this highly significant concern many meat processors have instituted tracking systems within their processing plants. These systems are intended to give the plant operators the ability to control all procedures which each animal is subjected to on an individual basis. Such specific tasking control will allow the operator the ability to ensure that each and every animal that enters the processing line is subjected to every sterilization and sanitation procedure without variance.
While these tracking systems are an essential addition to the meat processing industry, those systems which have been implemented have failed in a number of regards. Foremost of the problems that the various manufacturers of tracking systems have failed to take into account, is the extremely hostile environment of a meat processing plant. Two examples of such systems that have been applied to the industry are bar code based systems, and vision based systems. Bar codes were found to not be effective in the dirty and harsh environment of the abattoir, while vision systems offered only a high maintenance, obtrusive, and expensive alternative. As a result of these failings it is apparent that the need remains within the meat packing industry for a an improved, low cost, simple maintenance, and unobtrusive tracking system that is capable of operating within the hostile environment of a meat processing plant. To meet this continued tracking system need the presently disclosed invention proposes utilizing the disclosed RFID and associated novel processing method as an ideal solution.